Un Nuevo Inicio
by Yessiica
Summary: Todo había terminado ahora. Y aunque la guerra y el terror en el que vivíamos terminó sentía como si mi vida hubiera terminado también. Había perdido todo y ya no sabia en quien confiar. En realidad si lo sabia, en su mejor amigo, el hombre al cual amaba y siempre la había hecho feliz y sentirse especial. Ahora era tiempo de que fuera con el, de vivir su vida de forma normal.
1. Chapter 1

Había terminado al fin.

Al fin la guerra había terminado, ahora todos los que habían fallecido podrían descansar en paz. Las familias al fin podrían estar tranquilas y los niños vivir la infancia que se merecían sin el terror que se había sembrado por mas de 30 años.

Hacia dos días que había terminado y ahora habíamos terminado de buscar los cuerpos y las familias las preparaban pues hoy al atardecer sería el entierro.

Yo había pasado la mayor parte de los dos días en la sala de menesteres con Teddy, había huido lejos, me dolía ver a todos, ver las ruinas del lugar donde por años fue mi segundo hogar, ver a los cuerpos, descubrir que había conocido a muchos, me había dado cuenta que perdí la alegría y emoción que la magia me transmitía, ahora simplemente quería irme lejos olvidar todo.

También había huido de Ron, el beso que me había dado en la cámara había sido un error, no lo amaba, creo que nunca lo hice simplemente quería creer que así era y no pensar en quien realmente amaba, en quien estaba enamorada desde mucho antes de entender que significaba.

Pero ahora, con Teddy en una cuna durmiendo a mi lado y yo con aquella carta, debía tomar una decisión, una que cambiaría mi vida.

Salí indecisa de la sala de los menesteres para ir hasta la sala común de gryffindor, donde pensaba charlar con los chicos para que me ayudaran, aunque antes debía esclarecer las cosas con Ron y contarles a ellos sobre él.

Antes de llegar encontré a Harry con el rostro en el mapa del merodeador aunque así que lo vi el subió su rostro y me ofreció una sonrisa alegre aunque cansada.

-Hey Herms, como estas? Donde habían estado?- me pregunto mientras se acercaba y besaba mi frente, mientras agarraba a Teddy que estaba dormido después de cerrar el mapa.

-Estoy… cansada y tu?- no podía decir que bien pues no lo estaba, además era muy pronto y la adrenalina recién empezaba a caer por lo que estábamos empezando a asimilar todo.

-Yo también…

-Estábamos en la sala de los menesteres, no quería que Teddy viera a los cuerpos… y yo no me sentía muy bien, ya sabes…

-Lo se… y esa carta?- vi como me miraba mientras yo me ruborizaba sin alguna razón- no será de un tal Spencer…

-Que?… Como?- pregunte muy sorprendida, vi como se ruborizo antes de contestarme.

-Bueno… después de que Ron se fue te oía llorar por las noches, y en una de esas entre y vi que estabas dormida con una carta… pensé que era de tus padres y la leí por curiosidad… cuando vi que en realidad era de Spencer… quien es?

-Es… cuando tenia 9 años mis padres fueron invitados a un seminario de dentistas en Las Vegas, había un parque frente del local del seminario por lo que yo me sentaba allí a leer mientras ellos estaban adentro. Al segundo día vi como había un chico de unos 11 años leyendo el mismo libro de Física que yo estaba leyendo por lo que me aproxime, desde entonces todos los días charlábamos o leíamos algún libro. Al séptimo día tuvimos que irnos pues había terminado el seminario y le di mi numero y mi dirección por lo que seguimos charlando por cartas hasta los veranos, a los cuales les pedía a mis padres ir a Las Vegas. Cuando entre a Hogwarts el me apoyo en el cambio, además me comprendió y siguió a mi lado cuando le dije que era bruja, dijo que sabia que yo era especial. Recuerdas que recibía dos cartas a la semana de mis padres? Siempre venia acompañada con cartas de el…

-Y te enamoraste de el?

-Yo… no lo se… se que es tonto e intente evitarlo...- dije mientras me sentaba en las escaleras que habían cerca de donde estaba.

-Porque es tonto? Por lo que leí el parece entenderte como yo nunca pude, además te quiere mucho y te acepta tal cual eres…

-Lo se, le cuento todo desde que lo conocí, me hace sentir cómoda y especial… me apoya mismo por cartas. La ultima vez que lo vi fue cuando tenia 16 y el 18…

-Es por eso que intentas enamorarte de Ron?

-Seria mucho mas simples creo… jmm como si el pudiera enamorarse de una chica fea y ratón de biblioteca que todavía es bruja y esta al otro lado del océano, además menor que el…

-Hey, calma ahí… el seria un idiota si no lo hiciera, eres hermosa, y que te guste leer no tiene nada de malo… por lo que entendí a el también le gusta leer. Y el ya te acepta por ser bruja, y la edad no es inconveniente… sino mira a Teddy, es la prueba física de que la edad y las diferencias no existen.

-Lo se… tu eres mi hermano, pero el… con el me siento diferente, especial, es mi mejor amigo y mas antiguo… el me invito ir a los Estados Unidos a conocer el lugar y que si yo quisiera podría quedarme con el pero…

-Pero que Herms… tu lo quieres ya sea como un amigo o como algo mas. Tal vez sea la mejor opción para ti…

-Iba a hablar contigo y con Ron, aunque antes debo arreglar algo con el.

-Entonces vamos, yo estoy buscando a Ginny… había visto que estaban en la sala común.

Así nos dirigimos a la sala común, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. Al llegar agarre a Teddy que se había vuelto a dormir para que Harry abriera el retrato, pues este estaba sin contraseña por lo que había que hacer un hechizo.

Al pasar por la entrada oímos voces y antes de que pudiéramos presentarnos oímos nuestros nombres por lo que nos miramos y decidimos oír mientras seguíamos escondidos.

-...Tenemos que encontrarlos Ginny, yo tengo que hacer a Hermione mi novia y en unos meses le pediré casamiento, todo el dinero que tenga ira para mi y yo podré seguir con mis amantes- era Ron, se escuchaba frio, no podía creer lo que el decía- y tu Ginny deja de engañar a Harry…

-Engañarme?- agarre la mano de Harry para impedirlo seguir, además para que supiera que estoy aquí.

-… tienes que conseguir que te proponga casamiento en estos meses, así toda su fortuna tanto la Potter como la Black será nuestra, como debió ser.

-Ya lo se, ese mestizo no tiene idea de lo que le cae, solo estoy con Dean pero el ni sospecha que estoy con Harry a la vez, tu también tienes amantes deja de recriminarme…- dijo Ginny de forma aburrida y monótona

-Lo se, pero la sangre sucia de Granger tiene mucho menos que el idiota de Potter así que tu debes cuidarlo, además debemos hacer que esos dos peleen para que así Harry se ponga de nuestro lado como siempre…- dijo Ron, oímos movimiento por lo que decidimos salir antes de que nos descubran.

Salimos corriendo sin hacer ruido hasta el despacho del director. Estábamos trastornados, no podíamos creer que nuestros supuestos amigos habían dicho eso de nosotros, aunque algo me impedía estar totalmente sorprendida. Cuando veía como Ron peleaba conmigo y de alguna forma hacia que Harry se pusiera de su lado, no lo culpaba, eran chicos y yo una chica. Cuando veía a Ginny junto a Harry, se supone que era mi amiga pero cuando los chicos se alejaban de mi ella también lo hacia.

Al subir las escaleras y a punto de tocar la puerta de la directora oí un suave murmullo y al darme vuelta me sorprendí al ver a Harry con lagrimas en los ojos y sollozando.

-Harry?- lo llame mientras buscaba en el corredor, hasta que vi un pequeño banco al cual lo lleve y nos senté- Harry, por favor contéstame.

-Lo siento Herms, lo siento mucho… tienen razón, fui un pésimo amigo y hermano. Siempre te consideraba una hermana pero nunca me comporte como tal.

-Harry no…

-Si, tu siempre me apoyaste, siempre… Ron a cualquier momento me abandonaba pero tu siempre estuviste para mi. Me dabas tu opinión mismo sabiendo que no la oiría y si salía mal tu me consolabas y apoyabas…

-Oh Harry

Antes de que pudiera intentar consolarlo o decirle algo oímos la puerta del despacho de la directora McGonagall por la cual salió, aunque antes de que pudiera dirigirse a la gárgola nos vio y pude ver que se sorprendió pero apenas se pudo notar en su rostro.

-Oh, justo los iba a buscar- dijo mientras se acercaba a nosotros, pude ver de reojo como Harry se limpiaba las dos pequeñas lagrimas que habían caído de su rostro.- Sr. Potter, Srta. Granger si pudieran acompañarme

Al decirlo se posiciono a un lado de su puerta para que entremos.

Al entrar no pude evitar un nudo en la garganta al ver el despacho del difunto profesor Dumbledore, al ver sus retratos inmóviles, tanto el de él como el del Profesor Snape.

-Tomen asiento- dijo mientras esperaba a que nos sentáramos, por lo que me senté en la silla que tenia a un lado una pequeña cuna mientras que Harry a mi lado.

\- Bien, primero quería decirles que el entierro y homenaje a los caídos será hoy al atardecer como habíamos acordado. Lo segundo, el ministerio me entrego este pergamino- dijo mientras extendía uno hacia nosotros- ahora son oficialmente los tutores de Edward Remus Lupin Tonks.

-Enserio?… pero como?- estaba sorprendida, por un momento en estos dos días había pasado por mi mente el tema de que ocurriría con Teddy pero nunca imagine que terminaría conmigo, aunque eso no me desagradaba, sino que me alegraba y mucho.

-Remus y Nymphadora dejaron la tutoría a Andrómeda caso algo les pasara y si le pasaba algo a Andrómeda ustedes serían los encargados de cuidarlo, si lo desean…

-Si, si por supuesto que lo deseo- dije antes de que terminara, después mire a Harry el cual estaba abatido a mi lado, por lo que tome su mano para que me mirara y le di la mejor sonrisa que me salía, aunque esta era minúscula y parecía mas una mueca.

-Si yo también lo deseo… ahora que nos iremos, es bueno tener eso arreglado.

-Iremos?… se van?- pregunto McGonagall sorprendida.

-Bu-bueno Hermione planeaba irse con un amigo de su infancia en Estados Unidos muggle y reiniciar y si ella me permite, al igual que su amigo me gustaría acompañarla.

-Oh Harry, me encantaría que fueras conmigo y puedo asegurar que Spencer no tendrá problema con que vayas también- dije mirándolo a los ojos para que me creyera y luego lo abrace fuerte.

A los minutos nos separamos pero con buena sensación, me ruborice un poco al ver como la profesora McGonagall nos miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Puedo preguntar lo que ocurre con los señores Weasley? Ronald y Ginebra?

Antes de que pudiéramos contestar Teddy empezó a llorar, imaginaba que era porque tenia hambre así que antes de que pudiera hacer algo la profesora llamo a un elfo y pidió un biberón y me lo ofreció aunque como sabia que Harry no querría contestar le ofrecí el biberón, a lo cual el me miro agradecido y algo torpe se fue a un costado con Teddy en brazos.

-Nos enteramos que en realidad no son nuestros amigos, al parecer están con nosotros solo por el dinero… y bueno, nos eran infieles y nunca nos quisieron como una familia o amigos, a diferencia de nosotros…

Creo que sonaba algo fría pero aun estaba algo aturdida por lo que habíamos oído, por el hecho de que mis supuestos mejores amigos me llamaran sangre sucia y me estuvieran usando por todos estos años, pero de cierta forma lo esperaba, Ronald siempre discutía conmigo o me había sentir mal y Ginebra era mi amiga solo cuando los chicos estaban cerca, pues había notado que cuando los chicos no estaban a mi lado ella me ignoraba.

Spencer tenia razón, un amigo no te lastima de esa forma, una cosa era pelear como amigos o hermanos otra era que me hiciera sentir mal, me insultara y se burlara de mi.

Tras otra media hora conseguimos que ella transfiriera nuestros promedios de los seis años en Hogwarts a notas reales, para que estuvieran listas por si deseábamos entrar en una universidad u algo. Teddy era legalmente nuestro hijo y Harry había insistido como el gran cabeza dura que es a que a partir de ahora fuera conocida como Hermione Potter Granger.

De ahí salimos directo a Gringotts que había sido reconstruido, el cual Harry transfirió una gran parte de su herencia a dinero muggle y las demás quedaron totalmente selladas hacia los demás, por lo que cualquier cosa que ocurriera debía pasar primero por su aceptación. Estaba por anochecer por lo que fuimos a Londres Muggle a comer algo y conseguirnos algo de ropa ademas de algunas previsiones temporales para Teddy, como pañales, biberones, toallas, shampoo, acondicionador y jabón para bebes… todo para que pudiera sobrevivir en estos días mientras hacíamos el gran cambio.

Estando en Londres Muggle podíamos sentir la otra atmósfera, nadie nos miraba, o sea si nos miraban pues teníamos la ropa algo andrajosa y probablemente estábamos con heridas o cicatrices evidentes aunque nadie pasaba mas de una mirada.

Al llegar al local donde seria el funeral nos aproximamos con cautela y nos mantuvimos a distancia de los Weasley, aunque al finalizar y después de que nos despidiéramos directamente de cada uno de los fallecidos, después de llorar por todos nos fuimos sentando de nuevo para el final de la despedida y al terminar vimos que tanto Ronald como Ginebra se acercaban nos fuimos como desentendidos.

Al llegar al castillo le conté mi idea, aunque cobarde sería efectiva.

-Harry, iré a mandarle una carta a Spencer mientras que tu ve a la sala común y guarda todas nuestras cosas, simplemente tienes que abrir la ventana de tu habitación y decir Accio a mis cosas. Pon todo lo que compramos y lo que tengas en mi bolso de cuentas, así nadie desconfiara.

-Claro, después de eso vamos a la sala de los menesteres y en la mañana al llegar tu carta vemos como irnos.

Al llegar a la lechucería use uno de los pergaminos y plumas que se encontraban allí para mandar la carta.

"Querido Spencer

Tenias razón, estaba por contarles sobre ti a los chicos cuando me encontré con Harry y le fui a contar aunque el ya sospechaba de ti, pues al parecer leyó una carta que me mandaste por error creyendo que era de mis padres. Esta feliz y agradecido de que te tenga en mi vida. Cuando estábamos por entrar a nuestra sala común oímos a Ronald y su hermana Ginebra hablar de nosotros… no necesitas saber que dijeron con que te diga que en realidad no eran nuestros amigos y solo nos usaban por el dinero que podrían sacar de nosotros te digo todo. Aunque una parte de mi se siente feliz pues descubrí que no amo a Ronald sino que simplemente quería crear una idea y forzar el sentimiento.

En fin, te extraño mucho y realmente te necesito aunque se que no puedes venir por lo que me alegra y alivia decirte que, sin aun esta disponible, aceptare ir a vivir contigo. Aunque sea por un tiempo, no quisiera ser una molestia, si no puedes dímelo, no ocurrirá nada. También quería preguntarte si hay alguna posibilidad de que Harry se quedara con nosotros… hasta que cumpla sus 18 que será el 31 de julio…

Ademas te tengo una sorpresa aunque no se si te gustara mucho… es algo que ahora estará conmigo de por vida.

Gracias por estar siempre para mi, por apoyarme, por oírme (leerme mas que oírme), por ser mi mejor amigo, mi apoyo en este mundo. No tienes idea de cuanto te amo, de todo que hiciste por mi con simplemente responder mis cartas.

Siempre tuya, Mia.  
P.D: Como te va en el FBI? Y tu equipo como te trata? Tendré que ver si te están cuidando sino ya me conocerán..."

Sonaría raro pero de veras éramos unidos, a pesar de tener un océano de distancia y vivir en mundos diferentes.

Fue el primero que me hizo ver que no era extraña, ver que no había mal alguno en ser inteligente, en que me gustara leer.

Sin darme cuenta había ido perdida en pensamientos hasta la sala de los menesteres.

Por lo que al pasar tres veces pensé en dos habitaciones y una de ellas con cosas para un bebé.

Al entrar vi una pequeña sala con sillones y una chimenea de piedras con un pequeño fuego que terminaba calentando el lugar. Al costado había dos puertas por lo que me senté en uno de los cómodos sillones a esperar a Harry mientras miraba como el fuego se movía de forma lenta e _hipnotizante._

Unos cinco minutos después oí como la puerta de la sala se abría y me levante alerta con la varita en mano.

-Hermione? Soy yo Harry

-Como se que eres tu?- no sabia muy bien porque lo hacia pero era algo que llevaba haciendo por tanto tiempo que aun tenia que adaptarme a estar en calma.

-Te gustan los libros de Física pues a los 9 años conociste a Spencer Reid. Cuando murió Cedric me secuestraste un día después y me llevaste cerca del lago donde me abrazaste y no me dejaste ir hasta que sacara todo lo que sentía, donde había llorado y te dije que me sentía culpable por su muerte y te conté exactamente todo lo que había visto en el cementerio.

-Pasa Harry, siento mucho haberte hecho recordar todo esto yo solo… aun no…

-No te preocupes, yo también lo hubiera hecho. Linda la sala, Teddy se durmió apenas llegamos, no había nadie todos estaban en el comedor.

-No tengo hambre, si quieres puedes ir yo me quedare con Teddy…

-No, no tengo hambre solo quiero dormir y olvidar…

Sabia que el lo necesitaba, era por eso que sin se consciente eligió ese recuerdo por lo que me levante y con una sonrisa suave y triste agarre a Teddy que dormía y fui a la primera puerta que por suerte era la mía, pues había una cama con doseles y se notaba muy cómoda y a un costado estaba una cuna alta donde después de colocarle limpiarlo y colocarle un pañal le puse un bodie cruzado de manga larga pues tenia miedo de herirlo al pasar su cabeza, después le coloque unos pantalones parecidos a los deportivos que eran abrigados pero algo holgados por lo que podría moverse a disposición, ademas de algunas medias para calentar sus pies. Lo tapé con una frazada y apague la luz mientras dejaba una tenue iluminación gracias a una lámpara de mesa, y deje la puerta abierta para oírlo.

Mire por arriba del hombro mientras salía, no estaba acostumbrada a cuidar de bebes y sabia que cometería muchos errores pero esperaba poder hacer lo correcto.

Al llegar vi a Harry sentado en el sillón con las manos tapando su rostro, sabia lo que tenia se estaba culpando de nuevo por algo que no podía evitar, y que no eran su culpa. Pero sabia que para iniciar esta nueva vida tendría que sacar todo de adentro ahora. Sería difícil y no sería pleno pues en algún momento recordaríamos todo esto pero debíamos superarlo.

-Harry… oh Harry ven aquí- dije mientras me sentaba a su lado y lo pujaba hacia mi para abrazarlo. Sentí como el me devolvía el abrazo y soltaba un sollozo.

-Porque Hermione? Porque nos hicieron eso?- mientras hablaba soltaba sollozos y creía sentir alguna lagrima en la curva de mi cuello, donde el había escondido su rostro.

-No lo se Harry… hay gente que siempre será mala… simplemente no lo se…

-Solo quería una familia, terminé ilusionándome tanto que no me daba cuenta de las cosas, como Ron siempre te buscaba pelea, como Ginny siempre estaba cerca y siempre en las ultimas vacaciones se mostraba mas provocativa, mas seductora… y yo me hice la ilusión de amarla sabes.

-Ilusión?

-Si, me di cuenta que no es el hecho de que no me amara lo que me decepciona y duele sino el hecho de que perdí a una familia, siempre creí que los Weasley eran una familia, la primera que habría tenido pero simplemente era una farsa por mi dinero… un dinero que habría entregado entero solo con poder tener una familia.

-Oh Harry, puede que no sea mucho pero tienes una familia, me tienes a mi, yo siempre te considere el hermano que mis pa-padres nunca pudieron darme y ahora tienes a Teddy, tu ahijado y de cierta forma tu hijo… no es grande, y es incompleta pero la tienes, con el tiempo se agrandará… encontraras a una novia que después se volverá tu esposa y tendrás pequeños Harry

-jajaj oh Hermione, como lo logras, siempre sabes como animarme, y tienes razón, ya tengo una familia… a mi hermanita perfecta y a un ahijado muy especial y amado… como pude no haberte apoyado, siempre estuviste para mi.

-Harry…

-Siempre me has ayudado, mismo apenas conociéndome colocaste tu vida en peligro por mi, me ayudaste a recuperar la piedra solo por que yo creía que podía estar en peligro, impediste que Quirrell me matara al tirarme de la escoba, en segundo fuiste petrificada por estar buscando algo que ni conocías, solo porque creíste en mi al respecto del basilisco, y mismo estando petrificada descubriste el misterio… en tercero, cuando me moleste contigo solo porque deseabas protegerme, siempre estuviste ahí ayudándome, y después igual me ayudaste a salvar a Sirius porque sabias que tan importante era para mi, mismo rompiendo las reglas que McGonagall te puso, mismo siendo tu mayor miedo, subiste en el hipogrifo, en cuarto fuiste la única que me creyó cuando dije que no puse mi nombre en el cáliz, la que me ayudaba a pasar las pruebas, la que siempre estuvo para mi y que me hizo ver que no era mi culpa la muerte de Cedric… en quinto no te molestaste conmigo por descargar mi enojo en ti, dejaste que me desahogara, fuiste la que leyó muchos libros para intentar salvarme de una expulsión, la que lucho para que me creyeran y me enseñaba para que fuera un buen maestro, la que mismo estando en contra me daba consejos para estar con Cho… me advertiste de la posibilidad de que fuera un truco sobre Sirius, no te oí y lo perdí pero no me dijiste te lo dije sino que me consolaste…

-Basta Harry… se lo que hice y lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario, éramos unos niños… tu mas que yo jajaj- dije con una risa después de separarme de el, pues la situación era tensa y lo que menos quería era que siguiera culpándose por el pasado- pero siempre estaré para ti al igual que tu estas para mi, ahora es hora de que volvamos a ser libres, a ser adolescentes, a tener de nuevo 18 años.

-Yo… gracias por todo, eres lo mejor que me paso al venir a Hogwarts, y no importa lo que digan quiero decirte que te quiero, y eres mi hermana… y siempre te apoyare.

-Lo se, nunca lo dude de ti, ahora vayamos a dormir… mañana tendremos un revoltoso día…

-Lo harás no es así? Harás el cambio de imagen?

-Si, creo que va siendo hora de ser la chica que por mucho tiempo escondí ser y…

-Y?- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa burlona

-Y… bueno…

-Quieres impresionar a alguien? Tal vez a un tal Spencer Reid?

Sentí como me ruborizaba al ver que lo había adivinado.

-Que cosas dices...- vi como me miraba con una ceja arqueada por lo que suspire mientras me volvía a ruborizar- Bueno… yo…

-Hey, esta bien… no tiene nada malo en que te guste Spencer, y que quieras cambiar… con que sigas siendo tu misma es suficiente, pues eres hermosa…

-Y tu? Te compraras cosas me imagino no? Ahora eres libre de hacer lo que quieras y de tener lo que quieras…

-Si, creo que va siendo hora de que yo cambie también… bueno vayamos a dormir.

-Buenas noches Harry.

-Buenas noches Herms- me dijo mientras besaba mi frente antes de irse a dormir al igual que yo.

Comprobé si Teddy estaba dormido y decidí cambiarle su pañal para que durmiera mas horas seguidas, pues había comprobado que se despertaba a cada cuatro horas mas o terminar bese suavemente su frente y me acosté preparándome para el gran cambio que ocurriría mañana.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente me desperté eso de las 8.30 pero estaba bien pues Teddy se había despertado eso de las cuatro de la mañana por hambre por lo que estaba algo renovada, por suerte no había tenido pesadillas. Al levantarme comprobé que Teddy seguía durmiendo y fui a una puerta que no había notado ayer y que probablemente era el baño.

Al entrar vi que había una tina, era como el baño de prefectos pero bien menor por lo que aproveche y puse llenar la tina mientras me desvestía. Al estar desnuda pude verme después de tanto tiempo, estaba horrible. Físicamente era probable que fuera bonita, no era delgada pero tampoco gorda, estaba bien. Pero lo que llamaba la atención eran las cicatrices, creo que las cicatrices nos muestran donde estuvimos y que pudimos vencer los desafíos pero tenia tantas que me sentía fea al verlas. Tenia una del diffindo que me había lanzado Dolohov en la batalla del ministerio y mismo este era raro pues era uno modificado para que fuera corrompiendo todo el tejido hasta dar con el contra hechizo, era desde debajo de mi seno derecho hasta mis caderas, empezando adelante y terminando atrás. Tenia un corte en el cuello donde el cuchillo envenenado de Bellatrix había penetrado, tenia la palabra "Sangre Sucia" en mi antebrazo izquierdo, ademas de otros pequeños cortes y raspones que tenia tanto en brazos como en mis piernas. Con un suspiro deje de mirarme antes de que Teddy despertara y entre a la bañera que tenia olor a vainilla y diferentes colores, sin darme cuenta me relaje tanto que cuando me di cuenta estaba fría el agua por lo que me bañe y lave el cabello y salí. Me puse unos jeans que había comprado y una remera manga larga simplemente y con un hechizo seque el cabello y me hice una trenza que puse de lado. Al salir vi a Teddy despierto mirando el móvil que balanceaba lentamente a pequeños ositos y salía música a lo cual el reía y movía sus bracitos y piernitas.

Decidí bañarlo antes de salir por lo que lo cargue y lo lleve a la tina donde ahora con mas experiencia lo empecé a bañar con suavidad.

A la media hora estábamos prontos los dos, había decidido ponerle ropa cómoda por lo que le puse un enterito de algodón manga larga y cerrado en sus piecitos y unas medias para que no tuviera frio ademas como saldríamos estaría envuelto en una manta para que no se resfriara. Al salir hacia el salón el iba riéndose mientras miraba mi trenza e intentaba agarrarla. Al llegar vi como había en la mesa un banquete de café de la mañana, desde jugos hasta leche y panes, bizcochos, galletas y frutas picadas.

Agarre el biberón mientras me sentaba y alimentaba a Teddy quien lo tomo recibió gustoso y fue cuando sentí a alguien atrás mío que nos miraba. Al dar la vuelta vi que era Harry quien nos sonreía mientras salía de su cuarto y parecía llevar algo pero no sabia que.

-Buenos días Harry

-Buenos días Herms, como esta mi pequeño favorito?- dijo Harry mientras se acercaba y miraba a Teddy. Al parecer Teddy lo reconoció pues empezó a reír y podía decir que deseaba ir con el ya que su cabello cambio suavemente de castaño a un negro petróleo como el de Harry por lo que con una sonrisa espere a que Harry se sentara para acomodarlo en sus brazos.

Después de acomodarlos me senté y me serví jugo de naranja con algunas rodajas de pan con dulce.

-No te imaginas quien me escribió

-Quien?

-Spencer Reid… me mando una carta invitándome personalmente a ir a Estados Unidos y que no tenia problemas en que estuviera en su casa.

-Oh Spencer… siempre ha sido así, debí imaginarlo…

-jajaj lo estas torturando sabes? Me preguntó cual era la sorpresa que le darías y que.. como era… ah si "algo que estará contigo de por vida"... ademas me paso su numero de teléfono para que le comuniquemos a que hora estemos tomando el avión y a que hora llegaremos pues al parecer esta en un caso.

-jajaj bueno, solo te puedo decir que tienes mi sorpresa en tus brazos…

-No le has dicho que Teddy ahora esta con nosotros?

-Bueno, sabe que es mi ahijado y que sus padres fallecieron pero no le dije que el ahora esta con nosotros… aunque es inteligente creo que podrá adivinarlo.

Después de eso comimos en silencio, terminamos de arreglar todo y salimos de la sala de los menesteres. La mayoría de las personas se habían ido a sus casas después del funeral por lo que éramos los únicos, aunque no queríamos ver el castillo al llegar a sus puertas dimos una ultima mirada antes de darnos vuelta y con cuidado nos aparecimos en Londres Muggle, donde habíamos acordado hacer nuestro cambio.

Al llegar fuimos primero a por ropas para Teddy pues habíamos decidido no separarnos.

Al entrar a una de las tiendas tuve que contener mi emoción pues había cantidades de ropas, era algo que nunca había tenido pero quería agarrar a Teddy y probarle todas las ropas.

Compré enteritos de algodón, pantalones con tela deportiva, camisetas de algodón de manga corta, manga larga, y manga tres cuartos, ademas de varios zapatos de lana y medias de algodón. Me había emocionado al comprar algunas ropas que probablemente el no usaría, como algunos jeans, unas camisas que eran súper cómodas y algo que había amado era un enterito con orejas de oso, lo dejaba tan tierno. Había comprado lo suficiente para su crecimiento en un mes mas o menos. Ademas en Estados Unidos era muy probable que tuvieran muchos modelos mejores y similares a nuestra nueva vida. No era muy fan de comprar excesos de ropa pero es que todo le quedaba estupendo y el se veía muy tierno, cosa que hacia a Harry reír al verme toda emocionada. Había comprado algunos peluches, aunque aun no podía agarrarlos pronto lo haría. Compre también muchos pañales, toallas y cosas que necesitáramos mientras estuviéramos de viaje y mientras nos acostumbráramos a vivir allá. Ademas habíamos acordado que era mejor si usáramos una silla porta bebes, demoramos como veinte minutos al elegirla pues queríamos la mejor para él. Terminamos con una azul celeste con negra, donde el estaría cómodo pues era una de las mas reforzadas en seguridad, era acolchonada por adentro y muy suave, servía para colocar en los autos y también para llevar en los brazos nomas pues tenia la agarradera, ademas contaba con una capota para que pudiera estar cómodo por si llovía o hacia mucho sol.

Después de eso decidimos que mientras que yo alimentaba a Teddy, Harry iría a comprarse su ropa interior, y después iríamos a comprar nuestras ropas juntos, para que tuviéramos en el mismo lugar ademas de que si hubiera algún problema estaría el otro cerca

Al entrar en una de las tiendas me di cuenta que quería un cambio total, renovaría todas mis ropas y quería ser elegante pero informal ademas no quería que fuera llamativo.

Miramos algo perdidos toda la tienda pues tenia dos pisos y no sabíamos ni por donde empezar. Por suerte una chica se nos acerco y parecía bastante amable.

-Hola, soy Gianna, en que puedo ayudarlos?

-Hola… bueno queríamos... quiero un cambio de look, renovar mi armario…

-Oh, están con suerte, hace dos meses contratamos a un estilista de moda, por lo que si lo desean pueden pasar con el.

Con Harry nos miramos y el asintió, diciéndome que probara, pues debía saber que no tenia idea alguna de como vestirme, aunque sabia como queria estar al finalizar.

-Claro, me gustaría probar, si esta disponible.

-Lo, esta… si gustan seguirme.

Al terminar de hablar se dio la vuelta y nos llevo por un corredor hasta un área en el fondo donde había una puerta. Al entrar vimos a un hombre de unos 30 años, muy elegante y guapo, era pelinegro de ojos color caramelo.

-Gustav, ella desea un cambio de look total ademas de poder renovar su armario.

-Oh Gianna, muchas gracias puedes retirarte, pronto te llamare… Porque el joven no espera con el bebe mientras tengo una platica con la joven aquí.

Sentí a Harry mirarme antes de que le dijera que estaba todo bien, por lo que tomo en sus brazos a Teddy que se había dormido y salió sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás.

-Bien soy Gustav, cual es tu nombre? Y porque deseas un cambio de look… aunque- dijo mientras se paraba y me rodeaba, sabia que estaba tensa pero tenia certeza de que no había peligro- con esas ropas, tengo una idea.

-Es que terminamos el internado y ahora, mi hermano y yo decidimos ir a Estados Unidos… y bueno… hay un chico

-Ya entiendo, el chico te gusta y quieres impresionarlo?

-Bueno… el ya me conoce pero por muchos años hablamos por cartas y el de verdad me gusta y quiero que me vea como algo mas que una amiga…

-Muy bien querida, me agradas… haré lo mejor posible, y espero que de todo cierto.

-Yo también lo espero…

Después de eso, el empezó a mirarme y a probar conjuntos de ropas en mi, hasta que encontramos uno que parecía perfecto para lo que yo deseaba y lo que el opinaba.

-Si, eso es… será un estilo British con toques de elegancia e informalidad.

-Si eso creo… aunque no se como es mucho ese estilo.

-Es simples querida, es un estilo casual que se ajusta perfecto a un estilo formal e informal aunque tiene toques… masculinos, al irte a otro continente tendrás algo que siempre te recuerde de tu procedencia británica, de ahí British. Tienes 19 pero no lo pareces ni lo demuestras por lo que este estilo realzara tu madurez pero sin dejarte vieja.

-Ok, creo que me gusta… seguiré siendo yo pero mas bonita no?

-Querida, eres hermosa, las ropas solo realzaran esa belleza… puedo ver que pasaste por cosas… que una adolescente no debió pasar pero ni siempre un cambio de look tiene que cambiarte a ti. Recuerda que tus tonos son los colores fríos, ademas de que no quieres extravagancia por lo que usa combinaciones de colores azul, blanco, gris, negro, marrón, es mas un consejo.

-Gracias, es usted muy amable.

-Llámame Gustav, y fue un placer… imagino que querrás arreglarte el cabello, maquillaje, manicura y pedicura no?

-Si… o eso creo, nunca lo he hecho en realidad

-Bien, entonces déjame recomendarte a Jean, trabaja en una peluquería a media cuadra, dile que te manda Gustav y que quieres hablar con Jean

-Muchas gracias por todo, me encantaron las ropas… jamás pensé que la ropa pudiera hacerme verme bonita y tener mas confianza en mi.

-De nada… ahora ve y vive… se feliz y suerte con tu chico especial.

-Gracias.

Al salir de la sala ya llevaba un conjunto de muy hermoso, la mayoría de las ropas eran en tonos pastel o mezclas de negro, gris y colores neutros, nada llamativo. Seguía siendo yo ademas de poseer un recuerdo del uniforme del colegio. Cada una de las bolsas tenia un conjunto de ropa y había terminado con doce bolsas. Ademas ellos tenían sociedad con una tienda de lancería y ropa interior y había comprado todo, solo faltaba el salón de belleza.

-Herms, estas hermosa… aunque te estas llevando toda la tienda? jajaj

-Ja ja ja, bobo… gracias, me siento mas segura ahora, sigo siendo yo misma algo que nunca sentía al comprarme ropa.- vi que estaba sentado en el banco que estaba afuera de la tienda junto a Teddy, que estaba en su nuevo porta bebes, el intentaba agarrar la mano que Harry movía a una distancia prudente mientras reía feliz. No pude evitar sonreír al ver su alegría e inocencia.

-Bien, son las 12.30 mientras estabas con el estilista compre boletos de avión, nuestro avión sale a las 16:00pm. Ademas compre dos celulares para que después le mandes mensaje a Spencer aunque aun no se usarlo.- dijo Harry mientras extendía un pequeño rectángulo que imaginaba seria mi celular- Podemos almorzar y eso de las 13.00 iremos al salón de Belleza, espero que no demoren mucho. Ahí después podremos irnos derecho al aeropuerto para embarcar.

-Bien, buen provecho… buen provecho para ti también Teddy.

Sonreí mientras el reía, por lo que en quince minutos terminamos de comer y fuimos al salón de belleza. Al llegar habían pocas personas por lo que me acerque con Teddy en los brazos pues se había dormido en el camino y pregunte si había vaga para los dos.

-Déjeme ver.

-Ah, quisiera hablar con Jean, me manda Gustav

-Son los hermanos Potter?

-Si- habíamos acordado llamarnos hermanos aquí en Inglaterra pues seria mas difícil que nos identificaran si dijéramos que somos hermanos pues buscan a dos chicos huérfanos y es casi imposible otorgarle un titulo a alguien sin casarse.

-Muy bien, Jean esta esperando a la Señorita y al señor ya tenemos su silla lista, ademas una de las chicas cuidara al bebe cerca del señor para que no tenga ningún inconveniente.

-Bien, muchas gracias- le di un beso en la frente a Teddy y lo coloque en su porta bebes para que estuviera cómodo, algo me decía que dormiría todo el tiempo que estuviéramos allí.- Nos vemos en un rato, cuando estés listo ve a verme o yo vendré si salgo antes.

-Estarás hermosa.

Le sonreí antes de seguir a la chica y entramos a otro escritorio a parte, este tenia una silla típica de peluquería y muchos productos diferentes, tanto para cabello como para manos, pies y todo lo demás. Habían tres personas, un hombre que imagino seria Jean y dos chicas.

-Hola, soy Jean y ellas son Sofía y Maggie.

-Soy Hermione.

-Gustav me dijo que te estabas haciendo un cambio de look, tanto para cambiar como para impresionar a un chico no es así?

-Bueno… pues si.

-No te pongas tímida querida, somos de confianza, solo quería saber para tener una idea de por donde empezar.

-Oh

-Bien, por la ropa imagino que terminaron de salir de su salón por lo que tengo una idea mas o menos clara de tu nuevo estilo… ahora porque no te sientas, mientras nosotros charlamos y vemos que deseas para tu cabello, Sofía te hará la manicura y la pedicura y Maggie al terminar te hará el maquillaje y te dará algunos consejos básicos.

-Gracias, no estoy acostumbrada a usar maquillaje.

-Lo se, es algo que se nota, aunque te puedo decir que no lo necesitas…

-Gracias.

-De nada, ahora veamos tu cabello- dijo después de ponerme una bata, era muy extrovertido y las chicas eran quietas pero amables pues no me miraban feo ni nada por el estilo, así que me senté cómodamente mientras Sofía se sentó en una pequeña butaca y empezaba a mirar diversos esmaltes de uñas para elegir.

-Que le pasa a tu cabello?

Me sonroje mientras lo oía, sabia que no era por mal sino que estaba sorprendido pues el había desecho la trenza y ahora debía estar muy parecida a un león, ademas con todos los meses que pasamos buscando los Horrocruxes, cuidar mi cabello no estaba en la lista de prioridades, aunque nunca lo estuvo mucho pues siempre terminaba enojada con el.

-Siempre fue así, difícil de manejar y muy crespo… no tengo mucha paciencia con el.

-Mmm, estoy teniendo una idea, porque no te lo cortas? Esta muy seco y al cortar muchas veces el pelo empieza a crecer mas moldeado ademas te suscribiré algunos productos que puedes empezar a usar…

-Cortar… por donde? Nunca lo corte mas arriba de los hombros.

-Déjame ver- dijo mientras tomaba mi barbilla y examinaba mi rostro, era algo incomodo pues estaba muy cerca pero sabia que no hacia nada malo.- Por la forma de tu rostro puedo garantir que un corte bob asimétrico te sentaría de maravilla, ademas podemos cambiar el tono que tienes por uno cobrizo con las puntas claras, realzara tus facciones delicadas.

-Como es el corte Bob asimétrico?

-Es un corte que esta de moda últimamente, es mas corto atrás y mas largo adelante, también te rebajare el pelo para que no sea tan abultado, me haz dicho que siempre usas el pelo atado, con este corte aprenderás a dejarlo suelto y lucirlo como debe, ademas hay mucha variedad de peinados que puedes hacer, principalmente podrás dejarlo desaliñado sin parecer una melena de león o una escoba, que te parece?

El me mostró en una foto el corte y era algo radical pero podría quedarme bien, era nuevo ademas el corte desaliñado era mas fácil no pasaría horas peleando con el y si no me acostumbraba podía tomar una poción para hacerlo crecer.

-Bien, es el que quiero.

-Maravilloso, bien ahora estarás de ojos cerrados y taparemos el vidrio para que te sorprendas como quedo o que no tengas un ataque mientras te arreglamos, créeme eso pasa mas de lo que te imaginas, ahora solo relájate y disfruta.

Los siguientes cuarenta minutos sentía como tocaban mi cabello, el ruido de tijeras y olor a tinta, ademas de sentir a Sofía cuidando de mis manos y pies.. Esto era realmente lindo y muy relajante. Ademas tuve tiempo de pensar en que hacer cuando llegáramos a Estados Unidos, quería ayudar a las personas, era lo que me apasionaba, aunque ahora no estaría en la línea de peligro, no me envolvería mas con el peligro. Creo que al igual que mis padres seria medica, estudiaría medicina aunque no sería dentista sino que haría todas las áreas de medicina que pudiera, quería poder ayudar a las personas y que pudieran tener una vida feliz, para compensar a tantos compañeros jóvenes y adultos que había perdido. Empezaría con Pediatría, aunque era muy largo intentaría conseguir adelantar materias y hacer en menos tiempo, pues no seria correcto vivir toda mi vida en la casa de Spencer… aunque eso sea lo que mas deseo, vivir mi vida junto a el.

Spencer. No era romántica y tenia problemas para entender las interacciones emocionales de las personas pero sentía que estaba enamorada de el. Esperaba ansiosa sus cartas, siempre me sacaba una sonrisa y muchas veces me había perdido en pensamientos imaginando como el estaría, que estaría haciendo y como se estaría sintiendo. No tenia idea de cuando me enamore, sino que simplemente un día me di cuenta que no podía vivir sin sus cartas, sus palabras, sin esos momentos que compartimos en las vacaciones. El me entendía tan bien, me comprendía, me acompañaba y podía ir a mi ritmo. En Hogwarts había aprendido a ir mas lento, a bajar mi velocidad pues poco antes de entrar a Hogwarts había hecho un estudio y había salido que mi QI era de 175 y la ultima vez había subido a 182. El único que parecía entender cuando me desviaba o iba muy rápido era Spencer, no tenia que frenar y explicarle las cosas. Me hacia reír sin proponerse y me hacia feliz sin darse cuenta. Solo esperaba que me correspondiera, si tuviera a alguien mas en su vida, lo apoyaría y me alegraría pues mismo que no me correspondiera el estaría feliz, y su felicidad era muy importante para mi. Era el único que sabia completamente mis secretos, mis dudas, mis inseguridades y mis anhelos, lo único que no sabia es que lo amaba mas allá de amor de amistad. Podía sentir que era mas allá de un amor de adolescentes. Pero el tenia razón, nunca fuimos adolescentes y si lo fuimos nunca fuimos unos normales.

Estaba por dormirme recordando cuando una vez me había enfermado y Spencer me había leído para hacerme dormir cuando sentí a Jean llamándome.


	3. Chapter 3

-Pronto querida, me habías dicho que te ibas a Estados Unidos por lo que será un largo viaje. El maquillaje no te durara hasta allá pero ella te enseñara como hacerlo y los tonos de colores que quedan mejor con tu tono de piel.

-Muchas Gracias por todo, estaba muy perdida, tanto usted como el señor Gustav me ayudaron mucho.

-Oh querida, eres un encanto, es un placer. Hago lo que amo y mi felicidad es saber que ayude a alguien a encontrarse a si mismo. Maggie, puedes prepararla mientras voy a ver como va yendo su hermano.

-Si Jean, bien, empezaremos con moldear tus cejas.

Al decir eso me hizo recostar la cabeza hacia atrás por lo que cerré los ojos.

-Debes estar tranquila, es probable que sientas alguna molestia por lo que me dices y paramos un poco. Iré despacio ademas hidratare para que se pueda abrir los poros y sea menos doloroso.

Después de eso, paso una crema y fue sacando, por unos 10 minutos mas o menos y ya las tenia pues al parecer no las tenia feas sino que simplemente iba a moldear el formato.

-Bien, ahora empezare a maquillarte, mantén los ojos cerrados- me dijo mientras la oía agarrar varias cosas- Tu punto fuerte son tus ojos color chocolate y dorados, ademas de tener grandes pestañas y ahora tus cejas. Eso hace que tengas una piel mas pálida entonces un poco de maquillaje te vendrá bien… No tienes imperfecciones por lo que no necesitas usar base, aunque tienes la piel ligeramente pecosa, por lo que puedes unificar con una base ligera de acabado natural, te pondré polvo en las mejillas para que ilumine sutilmente tu rostro mientras que el blush de tono melocotón hará que parezca natural tu rubor y usaremos mascara para alargar tus pestañas lo que hará que la atención vaya a tus ojos ademas de hacer un fino trazo de eyeliner pues no estas acostumbrada al lápiz de ojos… Puedes usar un labial claro de tonos rosados o un simple brillo… Una cosa que siempre debes tener en cuenta es lo que deseas realzar de tu rostro, si realzas tus ojos no uses labiales muy extravagantes. Ademas por lo que entendí quieres algo elegante pero simples por lo que usa maquillajes nudes, y neutrales…

-Hola, como están yendo? Traigo a tu hermano que desea verte ademas de un pequeño muy tierno.

-Justo a tiempo, hemos terminado, puedes darte la vuelta.

Al decir eso abrí mis ojos y me levante de la silla, estaba algo adormecida pero era lo menor pues estaba nerviosa de lo que Harry pudiera pensar, ademas esperaba seguir siendo yo misma. Solté un suspiro y me di la vuelta para mirarme al espejo.

-Wow- exclame sorprendida al verme. Estaba tan diferente como igual, desde mi ropa que al inicio del día eran unos simples jeans clásicos azul oscuro y una remera violeta y unos zapatos converse. Ahora por sugerencia de Gustav usaba una prilis blanca por abajo y una camisa sin mangas color marfil con diseños pequeños, unos jeans negros ajustados doblados un poco mas arriba del tobillo, y unas zapatillas negras. Mi cabello que antes estaba hasta mis costillas todo enmarañado de un color chocolate ahora estaba con un tono castaño cobrizo con las puntas de color apenas mas claro, no parecía ni pintado. Estaba suelto, liso, estaba perfecto para mi. Me di la vuelta con una gran sonrisa y vi a Harry, el también estaba diferente su cabello antes alborotado e imposible de domar se encontraba algo mas corto, y ahora seguía siendo algo alborotado pero ahora tenia una forma de domarlo mas sutil, era como los peinados que había visto ahora, un desordenado ordenado, era algo tan sutil que parecía natural, ademas estaba algo mas largo y cubría exactamente la cicatriz de una forma que no pareciera totalmente a propósito, se parecía a su padre. Una de las tantas noches en Grimmauld Place Sirius y Remus les habían dado algunas fotos a Harry y entre los cuatro las miramos, ahora Harry estaba casi idéntico a su padre, eso me alegraba, sabia cuanto los amaba y extrañaba.

Después de agradecer muchas veces todo lo que hicieron por nosotros nos despedimos y decidimos aparecernos en un callejón cerca del aeropuerto pues estábamos justos de horarios.

Al llegar había muchas personas, por suerte nosotros teníamos solo nuestras valijas, ademas de una pañalera con un hechizo de expansión con las cosas de Teddy y una muda de nuestras ropas por las dudas. Estaba con mucho alboroto pero como ya había viajado desde este aeropuerto supe encaminarnos directo a boletería donde terminamos comprando dos pasajes en primera clase, sería mas cómodo para los tres, ademas no queríamos problemas por si Teddy lloraba o se aburría.

Después de eso esperamos unos quince minutos donde compramos algunas chucherías y compre un libro por las dudas y oímos a los parlantes anunciar nuestro vuelo.

Al subir nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos y nos relajamos. Era una maravilla de lugar, mi ventanilla daba a la ventana pues así Teddy podría mirar para fuera aunque no sabia si entendería algo, por lo menos la luz le llamaría la atención. Eran dos poltronas mas o menos juntas pero eran de cuero y tenían almohadones por lo que eran muy cómodos, separando las dos poltronas había una pequeña mesa que parecía un velador, donde había una lámpara de mesa, y algunos saladitos ademas de que abajo del velador se encontraba un mini bar con diversas bebidas. Frente a las poltronas habían dos pequeñas televisiones para que pudiéramos distraernos y ademas venían con auriculares en la poltrona, habían agregado un pequeño cunero que venia especialmente para niños y para este vuelo donde había dejado a Teddy que se había dormido por todas las vueltas después de haberle dado leche y cambiado pañal antes de subir.

Era muy cómodo por lo que al despegar Harry se puso a mirar una película y yo saque de mi bolso de cuentas una caja de madera hermosamente decorada con escritos en runas que Spencer me había regalado a los quince años, se parecía a un joyero pero el sabia que no era de usar muchas joyas por lo que había pensado que me gustaría tener una caja donde pudiera guardar textos importantes, al recibirla me había emocionado mucho y había besado a Spencer en la mejilla pero fue la primera vez que lo bese mas cerca de la comisura de los labios, fue cuando empecé a ver que no lo quería como un simple amigo.

La caja estaba hechizada para que solo yo pudiera abrirla o a quien yo le haya dado permiso, ademas tenia un hechizo similar de extensión solo que no tan grande, solo lo suficientemente grande como para guardar todas las cartas que había recibido de Spencer y otras tarjetas o frases que el me había regalado, era especialmente de cosas que Spencer me había regalado, al igual que todas las fotos que nos habíamos sacado, aunque ninguno de los dos fuera muy fan de esa actividad.

Vi una de nuestras primeras fotos, había sido dos días después de que nos conocimos, le había contado a mama sobre Spencer y aunque ella se había preocupado y sorprendido sobre que conociera a un chico en un lugar totalmente desconocido y ya fuera su amiga, ella le dio una chance y sin saberlo ella lo acepto al ver que me hacia feliz, que me comprendía, y que no le molestaba el que leyera o que prefiriera estar leyendo o hablando de cosas mas serias envés de estar jugando a las muñecas u algo. Yo no la había visto pero ella había estado espiándonos y aprovecho para sacar la foto cuando yo me recosté a su lado pues el había terminado su libro e iba a leer el mío conmigo por lo que para que pudiéramos verlo me había recostado sobre el.

Con una sonrisa deje de mirar la foto y pasé a otra. Esta era la primera vez que el había venido a Londres, mamá nos había acompañado a hacerle un recorrido pues apenas tenia trece años, fue antes de entrar a tercero y el me había dado la sorpresa de venir. El había insistido tanto que había accedido a subir en el ojo de Londres a pesar de tenerle mucho miedo a las alturas, por lo que no había podido soltarle la mano en todo el momento, al estar arriba pude ver que era hermoso a pensar de la altura y pedimos que nos sacaran una foto donde como fondo se veía el Big Ben. En esa salíamos abrazados ya que yo estaba muy asustada, donde lo abrazaba desde la cintura y el con su brazo en mi espalda, recordé como el señor había dicho que éramos una tierna pareja y en ese momento nos ruborizamos mucho y no pudimos decirle nada. Fue tras eso que empecé a darme cuenta que con el era diferente que con Ron y Harry.

Sacudí mis pensamientos antes de que tomaran otro rumbo. Al cambiar de foto encontré un boleto de una obra de teatro, esta yo tenia quince y el como regalo de cumpleaños me había llevado a mirar Romeo y Julieta y después habíamos ido a cenar a un restaurante, recuerdo que cuando nos despedimos lo había besado en la comisura de los labios aunque fue un medio beso, no había sido queriendo o por lo menos no tenia certeza. Aunque nunca dijimos nada sobre eso, era algo que no me salía de la cabeza, la que me llevo a ver que estaba totalmente enamorada de él y por el mismo motivo quise esconderlo y evitarlo intentando provocarme celos al ver a Ron con Lavender aunque no eran reales imaginaba que era Spencer quien tenia novia, y mismo siendo algo que yo imaginaba sufría mucho, y mas al imaginar y tener la certeza de que no era correspondida…

Así pase algunas horas, hasta que mi nuevo celular me avisó que hacían tres horas desde que habíamos subido por lo que llame a Harry que se había dormido y le avisé que iría a cambiar a Teddy y a alimentarlo.

Al volver jugué un poco con Teddy mientras esperaba a que se durmiera y cuando se durmió saque otras fotos que tenia. Eran lo mas valioso que tenia, pues ahora podía decir con certeza que lo amaba y ya no podía negarlo. Solo podía esperar a que no fuera evidente, no soportaría perderlo.

POV Reid

Estaba muy emocionado, nervioso, ansioso… estaba totalmente perdido, lo mío no era las emociones pues no las entendía muy bien, pero ella tenia ese poder en mi.

Se estarán preguntando quien es ella, Hermione Granger, mi mejor amiga, mi apoyo y mi confidente, ademas la chica por la cual estaba completamente enamorado…

Ahora estaba en el avión y estaba pensando como hablar con Hotch y Gideon sobre ella, pues ella llegaría en el FBI por lo que tendría que explicarles ahora para que estuvieran preparados, por suerte tenia tiempo pues hacia unos veinte minutos habíamos subido al jet y yo me había sentado apartado de todos, sería visto como normal si no fuera por el hecho de que me había estado comportando muy raro desde que había recibido su mensaje diciendo que ya había bajado en New York, aunque no tenia una hora cierta de su llegada, estaba totalmente ansioso de verla.

Solo habíamos hablado por carta por los últimos dos años y en este ultimo año en que no pudimos comunicarnos había estado muy asustado, no soportaría perderla, me había afiliado a varios periódicos de Londres para recibir alguna noticia, ademas de que su correo mágico ahora me llegaba a mi pero ella me había dicho que no era confiable. Debía haber estado para ayudarla, para protegerla, pero la ultima vez que la había visto fue cuando ella llorando se había aparecido en mi cuarto que había tenido cuando estaba en la universidad, estaba tan mal, triste, apenas había llegado me había abrazado y había empezado a llorar, por lo que lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla y consolarla lo mejor que pude. Cuando se calmó le preparé un poco de chocolate caliente mientras ella se quedaba en mi cuarto, pues apenas tena una cocina, un baño y un cuarto. Recuerdo que tomo el chocolate lentamente y después de tomar un sorbo me conto lo que le sucedía, apenas empezó a contarme lagrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro y no pude evitar abrazarla. Me dijo que había hecho un hechizo en sus padres para que la olvidara, que olvidaran todo lo relacionado a la magia y que creyeran ser otras personas para que se mudaran. Me dijo que ellos no tenían ni idea de que tenían una hija y que el hechizo no podía ser desecho, pero que mismo que le doliera era para su bien, pues así estarían a salvo.

Me sentía tan mal por ella, ella sufría tanto por algo que no podía evitar y no era su culpa, sabia que lo hacia por ella y por muchos otros que tenían el mismo problema que ella, ademas de hacerlo para ayudar a su amigo pero al verla derrumbarse en mis brazos mientras lloraba con tanto dolor solo quería trancarla aquí conmigo y no dejarla salir jamás, quería impedir que ella sufriera, quería hacerla feliz, hacer que volviera aquella hermosa sonrisa con hoyuelos que me daba siempre al verme, que su risa suave y cantarina sonara para mi, que sus ojos volvieran a brillar, que volviera a tener aquella inocencia y aquella alegría mágica que poseía, pues mi niña ya no estaba y no sabia como hacerla volver. La aceptaba como era, pero no quería que ella misma se perdiera.

Después de llorar ella se durmió abrazándome por lo que con mucho cuidado la acomode en mi cama para que durmiera tranquila pues tenia la sensación de que eso no pasaría en mucho tiempo pero cuando intente soltar sus manos de mi camisa, ella se movió en la cama y algo dormida dijo.

-Quédate conmigo, no quiero perderte...- dijo apenas abriendo los ojos, por lo que sin discutir y sin ganas de hacerlo me acosté a su lado, a lo cual ella me abrazo por la cintura y recargo su cabeza en mi pecho, me ruborice un poco pero sabia que no era el momento para pensar en eso por lo que bese su frente mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda intentando reconfortarla, cuando sentí su respiración mas profunda, señal de que se había dormido, volví a besar su frente mientras sin pensarlo decía.

-Oh Hermione, te amo tanto… solo quisiera protegerte de todo y de todos pequeña- antes de caer dormido.

Con una sonrisa triste termine de recordar ese momento y respirando hondo me levante de donde me había sentado, apartado de los demás y aproveche que Morgan estaba oyendo música, JJ había ido al baño y Hotch y Gideon leían algunos casos en la mesa del fondo para acercarme a estos últimos.

Al llegar carraspee intentando avisarlos ademas de reunir valor para hablar cuando me miraron, sentí algo de miedo mezclado con ansiedad por lo que me senté al otro lado del pequeño pasillo por lo que ellos se voltearon para mirarme.

-Yo… quería disculparme por haber estado distraído en el caso, no fue mi intención- empecé a decir.

-Que ocurrió?, tu no eres así- pregunto Hotch, me alegre al oír que no parecía enfadado.

-Recibí un mensaje de mi mejor amiga… yo la había invitado a venir a vivir conmigo y ella acepto- dije algo apresurado mirando de reojo que nadie estuviera escuchando a parte de ellos dos.

-Mejor amiga? Vivir contigo?, porque nunca me lo habías dicho Spencer?- me pregunto Gideon

-Es que nunca tuve la oportunidad, y… no lo se, ella es mi mejor amiga desde los diez años, es como que si hablando de ella algo malo podría pasar y podría perderla y… tuve miedo, ya que no puedo perderla… ella es muy especial para mi- dije algo nervioso, no sabia explicar, quería que fuera solo mía, que sea algo que me envolviera solo a mi sin compartirla con nadie mas. La amaba y creo que eso hacia que sintiera celos, además tenia miedo que si hablaba de ella si la conocieran de algún modo ella dejara de existir o pasara algo malo, como si se volviera menos real. No sabia explicar, simplemente no me había nacido las ganas de decirles.

-No te preocupes Reid, no pregunté por nada malo, es solo que me tomó por sorpresa- me dijo Gideon con una sonrisa de comprensión, sospeche que comprendía mas de lo que debería- la conoces desde hace mucho tiempo?

-Pues… desde los 11 años…

-Es comprensible además es normal que la quieras proteger…

-Gracias por entenderlo- dije con sinceridad.

-Cuando lleguemos, si ella ya esta allá puedes tomar el día libre, es viernes así que tendrás hasta el lunes para que se pongan al día- me dijo Hotch con una sonrisa suave.

-Muchas gracias- dije aliviado y con una sonrisa, era mas de lo que había pensado pues solo iba a pedir que me dejaran hablar con ella unos minutos. Cuando me di la vuelta para irme a sentar Hotch me llamó.

-Sabes… no deberías dejarla ir si es tan importante para ti

-Que quieres decir?

-Podemos estar incorrectos pero no pareces quererla solo como amigo- dijo Gideon esta vez por lo que me ruboricé.

-No… e-ella y-yo… es m-mi ami-amiga… es mi mejor amiga- dije pero me reprendí por haber sonado tan inseguro y probablemente estaría pareciendo un tomate.

-No somos nadie para decirte lo que sientes, tampoco te vamos a perfilar- dijo Hotch con una sonrisa, aunque su mirada era seria e intensa- solo haz recuerdo que ahora eres perfilador, deberías poder perfilarte a ti mismo, además… mentir a los demás esta bien, pero mentirte a ti mismo no.

Lo mire unos minutos antes de retomar mi lugar y volver a pensar en ella mientras tocaba el relicario que ella me había obsequiado a mis 19 años y que contenía dos fotos nuestras.

Sabia que la amaba, pero confirmarlo u oír de alguien mas era malo. Sabia que no tenia ninguna chance con ella y no quería perder su amistad, ella me había ayudado tanto, me había dado esperanza. Era la que entendía mi pasión por los libros, la que conocía completamente mi historia, mis sueños, mis deseos, mis miedos. Ella me consolaba cuando ocurrían los ataques de mama, la que me hacia olvidar las burlas y bromas de mis antiguos compañeros. La que me dejaba retos como distracción, la que entendía y aumentaba mi sed de conocimientos…

No fui consciente del viaje hasta que sentí un pequeño apretón en el hombro, y al levantar la cabeza vi a Morgan mirándome preocupado por lo que guarde mis cosas pero cuando fui a levantarme el se sentó a mi lado.

-Que te ocurre Reid? Has estado extraño desde que recibiste aquel mensaje- me dijo mirándome preocupado mientras colocaba su mano en mi hombro- ocurrió algo malo? Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Me lo quede mirando mientras pensaba en su propuesta, no es que fuera rara pero hacia poco que había entrado y aunque el bromeaba mucho también tenia esa parte protectora, pero aun tenia miedo de hablar con alguien sobre Hermione, además con eso vendrían los consejos y yo no deseaba tenerlos pues los consejos te hacen tener esperanza y no quería arriesgarme.

-No te preocupes, no es nada de mas. Solo una amiga que no veía a mucho tiempo vendrá y estoy nervioso, es todo.- le dije sonriendo mientras me paraba, quería llegar cuanto antes- vamos, los demás debes estar esperando.

Al subir en las camionetas del FBI desactive el modo avión y al instante me llego un mensaje de García de unos 15 minutos atrás en el cual decía que Hermione ya había llegado y que traía una sorpresa con ella. Me quede aun mas ansioso por verla y creo que todos lo notaron pues Hotch de forma sutil aumento la velocidad y en cinco minutos llegamos.

Me apresure a entrar en el ascensor y todos entraron tras de mi. Por suerte nadie dijo nada. Al llegar salí rápidamente y vi como había un hombre desconocido dentro de nuestra sala por lo que supuse seria Harry. Antes de que pudiera buscar con la mirada a Hermione sentí un impacto sobre mi y percibí que era un abrazo, iba a alejarme cuando oí una suave voz diciéndome.

-Por fin estas aquí… te extrañe tanto tanto- y tras reconocerla y percibir el suave aroma que me encantaba no pude hacer mas que devolverle el abrazo con todas las fuerzas y amor que le tenia.


	4. Chapter 4

POV Hotch

Había notado que Reid era, sin mas ni menos, un manojo de nervios.

Recordaba cuando vio su solicitud para entrar al equipo, había dudado obvio. Tenia apenas 22 años y no había pasado por ninguna oficina u otro similar. Pero al conocerlo, ver su dedicación y su inteligencia no dudo. El chico era un genio, pero no de esos que creían saber todo de todos. Quería aprender, quería saber y eso fue lo que lo incentivo a aceptarlo. Había visto como, a pesar de su nerviosismo y ser el mas joven lograba acoplarse. Aunque también notaba que parecía escudarse en su lógica. Llego un momento que pensó que no tenia sentimientos pero a los minutos se fue. Pues si los tenia, y muchos solo que al parecer no los comprendía.

Ahora, al verlo casi saltando en el asiento trasero notaba una puntada de felicidad? Orgullo? No sabia exactamente pero era algo similar. El me hacia recordar a cuando había visto a Halley y había entrado a la obra solo por ella. Había estado muy nervioso y Reid parecía aun mas que yo. Ahora creía conocerlo mejor. El tan nervioso por una chica, estaba muy ansioso. Y cuando hablo de ella, de la chica misteriosa, había entendido su inseguridad al respeto, su miedo al hecho de que si hablaba de ella de algún modo lo que hacíamos llegaría a ella. Tenia mis dudas aun pero esta era una pequeña parte de mi, la otra estaba feliz por el chico. Sabia que era difícil encontrar a alguien que te ame y te comprenda y probablemente seria aun mas difícil si eres un genio. Mismo que el dijera que solo era su mejor amiga. Tenia certeza, de que por lo menos el, estaba enamorado.

Y así que presencie el reencuentro de los dos supe que el era correspondido.

Parecía algo de película, antes mismo de que el pudiera mirar a su alrededor ella impacto con el, vi como en un segundo la identifico y la abrazo tan fuerte como ella lo abrazaba a el. Se percibían las emociones en el ambiente. Cuanto se extrañaban, como se querían y lo mas importante, como uno era el soporte del otro. Al mirar a mi alrededor vi a JJ muy sorprendida pero enternecida, Morgan también parecía sorprendido pero parecía que termino de resolver algún problema, probablemente cuando el salió tarde del avión con Reid aprovecho para saber que le ocurría, Gideon sonreía como un padre orgulloso pero notaba que analizaba a la chica y antes de que pudiera volver a mirarlos note a otro chico en la habitación. Este era de altura similar a la de la chica, tenia el cabello de un color azabache corto pero desordenado que caía a un lado de su rostro. Poseía unos ojos verde esmeralda increíbles tras unas gafas, pero lo que transmitían sus ojos era muy intenso. Iba a preguntar quien era cuando vi que se acercaba hasta Spencer y la chica, pero antes de llegar a ellos en bebe que el tenia en brazos, y yo no había visto empezó a sollozar haciendo con que la chica se separara de Spencer y correr a tomar en sus brazos al bebe, el cual tras ser acunado volvió a dormir. Vi como la chica compartía una mirada con el chico desconocido y note que era algo mas que solo una mirada antes de que se volviera hacia Reid algo temerosa. Al mirarlo vi que se encontraba perdido y decidí darles privacidad.

-Amm… hola soy el Agente especial Aarón Hotchner, deber ser la amiga de Spencer?- pregunte mientras extendía mi mano para saludarla pero ella solo miro mi mano y se tenso por lo que la baje- bueno… imagino que tienen mucho de que hablar así que si prefieren pueden pasar a la sala de reuniones o puedes tomar tu tarde libre desde ya Reid.

Vi como la chica me miraba apenada mordiéndose el labio y Reid tras salir de su aturdimiento inicial me miro y luego dijo.

-Si, gracias Hotch. Nos iremos ahora, tengo los archivos para completar aquí conmigo así que ya nos vamos- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta algo perdido- a vengan mi auto esta en el estacionamiento.

Vi como se alejaban y suspire mientras los miraba en el ascensor antes de darme la vuelta y decir.

-Es un asunto personal de Reid, si el quiere hablar sobre eso en un futuro ya lo hará. Es todo lo que diré- respondí mientras los miraba y me iba a mi escritorio.

Sinceramente esperaba que diera todo cierto con Reid, y no se dejara llevar por emociones.

POV Harry.

Estaba asustado, tenia miedo de la opinión del chico sobre Teddy. Sabia que no había sido una muy buena idea eso de esconder el que llevábamos a Teddy, el parecía amar a Hermione y el podría llegar a creer que Teddy era su hijo. Esperaba que nos diera la oportunidad de explicarnos pues, aun sin conocerlo totalmente, el me agradaba, tanto por aceptarme aquí sin conocerme como por amar y aceptar totalmente a Hermione. Había leído varias cartas y notaba que la entendía de una forma que nunca lograría hacerlo, el lograba acompañar la veloz mente que Hermione poseía.

-Están cómodos ahí?- pregunto Spencer hacia nosotros, los cuales estábamos en la parte trasera del auto- el bebe esta bien?

Fui el único que noto que nos miro al preguntar si estábamos cómodos pero no cuando pregunto por Teddy y que su voz tembló suavemente. Debía terminar esto. Era un nuevo inicio para Hermione y como su mejor amigo debía ayudarla e impedir que un mal entendido ocurra.

-Si, gracias por todo. Teddy esta bien… gracias por dejar que nos quedemos contigo- dije algo torpemente.

-No te preocupes por eso es un placer, solo espero que les guste el arreglo que hice ya que no tengo mucho espacio en mi apartamento. Pero si no tienen problemas pueden quedarse el tiempo que necesiten- dijo con una sonrisa que vi por el espejo mientras esperábamos el cambio de señal de transito.

-Hermione… que ha pasado?- pregunto Reid haciendo con que Hermione dejara de mirar a la ventana y mirara a su cuello.

-Pues… Voldemort mato al profesor Dumbledore como te había dicho, desde entonces el mundo mágico fue en decadencia… los hijos de muggles y traidores a la sangre eran perseguidos… con Harry y.. Ron fuimos en busca de los horrocruxes, recuerdas que te los comente?

-Claro, las partes del alma que el había dividido, recuerdo que por ultimo habíamos hablado sobre donde podrían estar los horrocruxes- dijo el como respuesta.

-Exacto, a final tenias razón… el era obsesionado con los sangre puras y con Hogwarts…

Me sorprendí al ver que ella le había confiando todo. No me molestaba pero no dejaba de sorprenderme.

-Que paso? Se que algo estas escondiendo- presiono el.

-Pues hace una semana mas o menos logramos vencerlos… hubo una guerra en Hogwarts y ganamos pero hubieron muchas perdidas… varios amigos, niños… hasta los padres de Teddy fallecieron y no pudieron ni aprovechar su tiempo con el…

-Espera QUE?- pregunto Spencer mientras frenaba de golpe al costado de la calle.

-Pues eso… Teddy es hijo del profesor Lupin, recuerdas que te lo dije? Y de Tonks…

-La chica divertida que cambiaba de forma… metamorfomaga… y tu profesor de Hogwarts, el que era Licántropo…

-Exacto ellos, pues Harry y yo somos sus padrinos y al no tener a nadie mas pues ahora somos sus tutores-Dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de Teddy el cual se encontraba dormido.

Sentí como Spencer arrancaba el auto y seguía en silencio, dolía el recordar a todos los que habíamos perdido. Así que agradecía que nos permitiera este silencio para recuperarnos.

-Ya estamos por llegar, espero les guste- dijo él tras unos minutos- y Mia, no creas que lo olvido…

-Que cosa?

-Que no me has dicho aun lo que mas paso…

-Ya te he contado todo lo que ocurrió

Antes de que el pudiera responder nosotros llegamos ya que esta vez el paro y apago el motor. Note que Hermione se apresuro a agarrar a Teddy para salir pero Spencer fue mas rápido y la intercepto afuera. Espere adentro unos minutos, no quería meterme en una situación incomoda.

-Se que me has contado lo que ocurrió… pero eso no fue todo, se que algo te ocurrió a ti

-Spenc…

-Tranquila, te daré tu tiempo, solo confía en mi. Estaré aquí para ti, ya no volverás a sufrir si puedo evitarlo.- dijo el mientras lentamente colocaba su mano en la mejilla de Hermione y acariciaba su pómulo. Note, y se que el también que ella se tenso con el toque pero rápidamente apoyo el rostro contra la palma mientras cerraba los ojos. Quise apartar la mirada pues era muy intimo pero no lograba hacerlo.

-Gracias Spenc… gracias por todo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer- dijo mientras se inclinaba y dejaba un casto beso en la frente de Hermione. Y tras eso se retiraba- ven, vamos adentro, deben estar cansados y tienen que descansar.

Al oír eso termine de sacar el asiento de bebes de Teddy y salí del coche. Estaba asombrado, habían hablado poco pero se habían comunicado mucho mas que con esas simples palabras. La mirada de Hermione había perdido un poco de esa tristeza y dolor que poseía.

Cuando llegamos a su piso el nos dejo entrar primero tras abrir la puerta. Era muy bonito y bastante moderno. Había una gran biblioteca ocupando toda una pared.

-Bien el comedor esta hacia allá y la cocina es mas atrás- dijo apuntando a la derecha.- Tengo dos cuartos, y dos baños el de los invitados digamos es el que esta justo aquí enfrente y siguiendo al corredor encontraran las habitaciones y el otro baño que es el único que posee ducha.

Nos señalo a la izquierda. Podíamos ver bien de frente una puerta que supuse era el baño y ha un costado se encontraba un corredor al cual el nos llevo.

-Mia puedes quedarte aquí con Teddy, ponte cómoda si- le dijo mientras le mostraba la primera habitación que era bastante grande antes de darle un beso en la frente y que ella entrara.

-Siento mucho que tengas que compartir cuarto conmigo es que solo tengo dos habitaciones- me dijo apenado mientras dejaba que entrara antes que el. Estaba muy ordenado y en el suelo se encontraba un gran colchón ya arreglado por lo que deje mi mochila sobre el. Parecía muy cómodo.

-No te preocupes esta perfecto. Gracias por haber dejado que viniera.- conteste con sinceridad. No sabia como pero tenia la certeza de que seria un nuevo y buen inicio gracias a el.

-Que haces? Dormirás en la cama. No pienses que te dejare en el suelo.- dijo mirándome mientras me sentaba en el colchón- y no tienes que agradecer. Puede que no me conozcas pero yo si te conozco o eso siento ya que Hermione me hablo mucho de ti. Ademas eres su hermano y la cuidaste mientras yo no pude hacerlo. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

-Primero, no me molesta dormir en el suelo, hasta lo prefiero me acostumbre a hacerlo tras los meses de búsqueda y ese colchón tiene muy buena pinta. Y segundo, bueno no he oído hablar mucho de ti… pero en la búsqueda Hermione leía tus cartas todas las noches y en una de esas noches se durmió con una y pensé que era de sus padres y la leí… en fin el caso es que eres muy importante para Hermione, mas de lo que te imaginas, y puedo afirmar que si la has cuidado

-Gracias… ahora que esta aquí la cuidare como siempre quise hacerlo. Ya no volverá a pasar por nada malo mientras pueda evitarlo- debía asustarme o preocuparme la gran protección que el tenia con ella pero no podía evitar estar feliz al oírla. El era especial y sabia que era el indicado para Hermione- Bien ya que prefieres el colchón te dejo para que te puedas poner cómodo iré a ver a Hermione y al pequeño a ver si necesitan algo.

-Claro, gracias.

-De nada- dijo mientras se retiraba y cerraba la puerta. No pude evitarlo y sintiéndome algo culpable me coloque la capa de invisibilidad de papa y fui a ver que ocurría. Si, era una cotilla.

Vi como el golpeaba suavemente la puerta y al no obtener respuesta entro por lo que me acerque con lentitud a ver ocurría.

Vi como Hermione se había dormido aun con la ropa y Teddy a su lado mientras había hecho una barrera de almohadas para que no se cayera. Vi como Spencer sonreía con suavidad y se aproximaba a sacarle los zapatos antes de ir a un sillón en la esquina para agarrar una frazada y taparlos a los dos antes de darle un beso en la frente a Hermione, la cual sonrió inconscientemente y acariciar la mejilla de Teddy quien simplemente se acurruco mas cerca de Hermione pero sin alejarse de la caricia.

Al ver que el se disponía a salir del cuarto me apresure a volver al que nosotros ocuparíamos.

-Interesante tu capa… aunque preferiría que no la usaras para eso- me dijo al entrar con una sonrisa.

-Que?

-Tu capa de invisibilidad… parece ser muy buena…

-Y-yo…

-No estoy molesto ni enojado… solo es raro para mi y bueno… no me gusta que me espíen.

-Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer.

-Gracias, pero enserio no te preocupes.- me dijo con una sonrisa sincera por lo que me tranquilice a pesar de sentirme culpable aun- tienes hambre? Puedo preparar algo para comer.

-Amm claro.

-Bien, ponte cómodo que iré a preparar algo.

Después de una media hora Salí de la ducha, me puse una ropa mas cómoda y fui hasta la silla de estar en la sala donde Spencer estaba colocando varias fuentes con pan, galletas y otras cosas para comer ademas de mantequilla dulce quesos y fiambres. Después volvía con una jarra de jugo de naranja y otra jarra de café.

-Espero que te guste, no sabia muy bien que preparar así que traje un poco de todo- dijo mientras depositaba la jarra con agua caliente en la mesa.

-No necesitaba todo esto pero gracias, de veras- dijo al mirar todo mientras me sentaba y me servía te.

-jajaj los ingleses y su amor por el te- me dijo mientras reía- Mia siempre que venia me hacia probar diversos sabores de te.

-Si, aunque parece que ustedes les tienen manía al café- dije al verlo servirse y recordar haber sentido ese mismo olor en la oficina de su trabajo.

-Es lo mas habitual como forma de consumo aquí… pero sabias que el te ingles posee gran poder antioxidante, ayuda a controlar el colesterol, es de gran ayuda para las enfermedades del corazón y también aumenta la agudeza y concentración mental- me pregunto mientras terminaba de arreglar su café.

-Ha… pu-pues no lo sabia en realidad… simplemente lo tomaba, aunque en Hogwarts prefería el jugo de calabaza.- dije algo perdido.

-No se si conoces o miras televisión pero si te apetece podemos mirar una película u algo- dijo tras un silencio

-Claro, en la casa de mis tíos había televisión pero hace mucho no miro nada en una.- dije mientras lo veía prender la televisión y buscar alguna película- ademas aun no logro tener sueño…

-Yo no soy mucho de televisión pero por las dudas tengo una aunque muy pocas veces la uso…- dijo mientras dejaba en una de comedia- se que Hermione no me contó muchas cosas y conociéndola no me contara otras tantas para no preocuparme pero quisiera que tu me contaras que ocurrió, principalmente que le ocurrió a ella, se que esconde algo.

Lo mire por su pedido, por un lado sabia que el debía conocer lo que paso pero por el otro era algo personal de Hermione y no quería defraudarla. Pero el necesitaba saberlo, había visto como Hermione mejoraba al estar cerca de el y el sabiendo lo ocurrido podría ayudarla y entenderla mucho mas de lo que yo llegaría a hacerlo algún día así que respire hondo y puse mudo en la película mientras me volvía hacia el y le contaba absolutamente todo lo ocurrido en este ultimo año.


	5. Epílogo

EPILOGO

Ahora podía decir con toda sinceridad que era feliz.

Tras la guerra y todos los secretos y momentos que había pasado había creído que ya no podría ser feliz, que ya no podría superar lo ocurrido u volver a aceptar a alguien sin juzgar, fue quien velaba por mi en las noches que tenia pesadilla. Había sido un ángel, mi ángel.

De a poco fui superando mis temores, mis desconfianzas.

Tras un año de haber vivido con Spencer, habíamos decidido con Harry el hacer algo con nuestras vidas por lo que iniciamos la facultad, Harry eligió mudarse a un pequeño apartamento frente al nuestro y hacer alguna carrera para policía aunque en un inicio quería trabajar en el FBI pero tras todos los incidentes…

Solté un suspiro mientras me sentaba en el sillón… había sido mas que un simple incidente. Spencer en uno de sus casos había sido secuestrado y torturado. Me había asustado tanto por el, y cuando supe que el había muerto por unos segundos había sido demasiado. Había pasado mucho miedo e impotencia…

Pero el había vuelto a casa, en el hospital me había emocionado tanto cuando despertó que le había besado y como el anterior, lo olvidamos.

Después de eso vino su adicción de la cual el no me dijo y empezó a cambiar de comportamiento. Tras descubrir su adición envié a Teddy con Harry para que este no presenciara nada malo y también darle privacidad a Spencer. Recuerdo nuestra pelea tras el volverse tan distante que ya ni dormía en casa para no verme. Habíamos gritado y cuando le dije que lo ayudaría a superar su adicción y quise tirar los pequeños tubos de Dilaudid el se había vuelto agresivo aunque jamás me llego a lastimar pero yo me sentí mal ademas mi inseguridad aumento y al día siguiente mientras el estaba en el FBI arregle mis cosas para irme pero el llego antes y tras verme se asusto y al acercarse me abrazo fuerte y sin contenerme le devolví el abrazo. Por muy malo que fuera el momento, este había sido importante. Tras llorar el se había desahogado y lo había llevado a su cuarto a que durmiera un poco. Al despertar prepare café, una bebida a la cual me había habituado y tras tomar algunos tragos en silencio el me contó como se sentía. Le había dicho que nunca lo iba a abandonar, que solo quería darle su espacio a lo cual el dijo que no necesitaba ningún espacio, que creía que no merecía hacerme pasar por esos momentos, me alegre que se abriera a lo cual le dije que quería pasar esos y todos los momentos con el, que nunca iba a abandonarlo solo quería retribuir todo su apoyo hacia mi.

Tras hablarlo el se había dado cuenta que no podía seguir así, imagino que ya lo sabia solo no había logrado alejarse, pero yo estaría para el, lo ayudaría. Pues el no estaba solo. Ya no mas.

Había sido una importante etapa. Esta vez yo quería ayudarlo como el me había apoyado, apoyarlo como el lo había hecho conmigo y había sido un gran paso ya que nos volvimos aun mas unidos. Cuando cumplió un año sin Dilaudid habíamos planeado una cena para festejarlo pero tras el pedido de ser su novia sentí como si fuera mas que una festividad. Era un inicio.

Había estado muy feliz. Jamás pensé que iba a ser correspondida por el y a pesar de todo su miedo e inseguridad el había sido muy tierno y romántico. Había sido muy dulce.

Tres años después del pedido me volví su prometida, había sido un gran día y una gran noche ya que había sido nuestra primera vez.

El había tenido un día libre a lo cual fuimos a la Librería George Peabody donde habíamos pasado todo el día entre libros. Podía no ser muy romántico pero para mi había sido mágico, los dos amábamos los libros y ademas de que el no me juzgaba, pude pasar ese hermoso día con el lo cual era mejor que todos los libros de allí. Cerca de las seis de la tarde salimos a tomar café de la tarde a lo cual nos divertimos comentando sobre los libros que habíamos leído, como le había ido en el ultimo caso, le conté de mis estudios los cuales ya estaba cerca de las pruebas finales. Hablamos de Teddy el cual adoraba a Spencer quien siempre le contaba historias y le hacia trucos de magia.

Al salir me lleve una sorpresa al ver a JJ con García fuera del salón a lo cual las saludamos pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo ellas me arrastraron lejos de Spencer el cual se quedo con Harry mirándonos mientras me llevaban con ella.

Ellas pararon solo para subir al auto en la esquina el cual después de 10 minutos dirigiendo paro frente a una elegante tienda la cual era pequeña pero parecía muy europea a lo cual no reclame tanto como lo hacia siempre cuando ellas me pujaban a sus locos días de compras.

Sonreí recordando… había estado muy molesta ya que estaba pasando un lindo día con Spencer pero ellas me dijeron que todo era para un buen final y aunque algo perdida accedí a elegir ropa. Empecé a preocuparme cuando ellas se contentaron solo con dos modelos de ropa para mi, sin siquiera probarse algo pero sospeche de algo extraño cuando fuimos al salón de belleza. Había pasado dos horas como una muñeca y estaba con muy mal humor pero cuando iba a confrontar a las chicas recibí un mensaje de Spencer donde me decía que había logrado huir de Harry y me esperaba en un restaurante para el final de la sorpresa.

Recordé que ese restaurante García decía que era muy elegante y romántico a lo cual no podía ir con la ropa que tenia. Aunque no quería pedirle ayuda a las chicas ya que aun estaba molesta y fue cuando note las ropas que había comprado a lo cual me cambie y salí por la puerta del fondo dejando mis ropas todas juntas. Sabia que las chicas me buscarían y al encontrar la nota que les deje llevarían mis ropas.

En el camino empecé a pensar en todo lo ocurrido en las ultimas horas, era muy sospechoso aunque no lograba entender porque lo habían hecho pero lo deje de lado al llegar al restaurante. Estaba nerviosa, no sabia si había elegido bien la ropa pero al entrar me sentí mas segura al ver que nadie me miraba, aunque siendo sincera solo pude mirar a Spencer, el cual estaba muy guapo.

Sonreí al recordar toda la cena ademas de como el estaba. Yo no era ciega, sabia que el era muy guapo pero el se había puesto otro traje uno que parecía no ser especial pero que lo volvió aun mas hermoso. Después de la cena, cuando pidió el postre me sorprendí cuando me dio un libro y al abrirlo note que solo parecía un libro ya que dentro tenia como una pequeña manta de pétalos de rosas y dentro había una orquídea del cielo nocturno y un jazmín. Las dos flores que yo amaba y justo cuando levante para mirarlo note que el estaba a mi lado arrodillado. Había estado con tantas emociones que rápidamente los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas pero cuando me pregunto si quería ser su esposa pude contestar que si antes de besarlo. Estaba completamente feliz.

Al volver a casa no podía dejar de estar feliz, de besarlo y abrazarlo por lo que al llegar a nuestro departamento, el cual estaba vacío le dije, con mucha de vergüenza, o que deseaba hacer. Que me sentía lista.

Recordé la caja y rápidamente Salí de mis recuerdos y fui hasta nuestro cuarto para verla una vez mas. Las flores aun desprendían un dulce y suave aroma. *Claro, como no lo pensé antes* me recrimine a mi misma. Me di la vuelta para mirar la hora y vi que aun tenia tiempo aunque tendría que usar un poco de magia, a la cual ya me había vuelto a acostumbrar. Ya que Teddy mostro signos de magia y tras hablarlo con Harry y Spencer no seria justo esconderle su pasado.

Dos horas después tenia una deliciosa cena lista la cual ya estaba en la mesa con un hechizo para mantenerse a la temperatura y uno protector para que no ocurriera nada de malo y el postre en la heladera el cual consistía en frutillas con chocolate con un leve sabor a café, ya que Spencer era adicto a el. A lo cual mire mi reloj y vi que tendría una hora como máximo para prepararme por lo que rápidamente convoque la pequeña que el me había dado de regalo y en la cual colocaba todos los recuerdos que tenia con el. Logre multiplicarla y tras ajustar algunas diferencias hice un sobre con pétalos similares de la orquídea del cielo nocturno adheridas al sobre y con pegamento uní la ecografía temprana transvajinal que había hecho para confirmar el embarazo en uno de los lados del papel doblando la hoja al medio dejando la ecografía en el lado de adentro. Escribí una pequeña frase y un sentimiento y tras dejar la carta dentro del sobre y el sobre dentro de la caja la cual estaba revestida con una pequeña almohada verde clara deje la caja en mi mesa de noche para después ir a bañarme.

Al salir me puse la ropa que había elegido para hoy que consistía en un vestido gris de chiffon que daba una apariencia de soltura y libertad. Con escote en U aunque pequeño y simples el cual era justo después dejaba algo holgado hasta la cintura natural del vestido el cual se encontraba justo encima de donde estaba nuestro futuro bebe pero sin lastimarlo. Tenia tres pequeñas flores en el hombro derecho del mismo color y tela que el vestido que le daba un toque femenino y delicado. Para terminar elegí unas ballerinas negras de gamuza sin adornos y opte por una pulsera mas gruesa que daba la impresión de tener varias pequeñas juntas para completar. Seque mi cabello con magia mientras con otro hechizo dejaba mis rizos mas definidos, aunque después de que creciera tras el corte que había hecho hace años no había vuelto a ser tan alborotado. De maquillaje me puse delineador negro en los ojos y un pequeño toque de sombra plateada y marrón claro para resaltar los ojos y un labial rosa natural con una pequeña cantidad de brillo pues apenas había terminado de maquillar los ojos oí a Spencer entrando por la puerta a lo cual me apresure para recibirlo.

-Mia, estoy en casa… donde estas?- oí que preguntaba al cerrar la puerta.

POV Spencer Reid

Había sido un largo día y mas al ser viernes ya que simplemente quería irme a casa. Así que cuando finalmente pude salir me vine aunque al pasar por el supermercado se me ocurrió llevar helado para Mia la cual había estado con raros deseos de cosas dulces ademas de chocolate para ella y Teddy ya que eran adictos a el.

Sonreí mientras iba hasta casa. Hasta mi hogar. Nunca espere tener a alguien conmigo. El tener a una pareja. Y que esta sea Hermione. Ella era mi mejor amiga, mi compañera, mi esposa y mi amante. Era totalmente feliz con ella y no podía imaginar nada mas que me hiciera feliz que tenerla a ella siempre a mi lado. Ella hacia mas fácil, mas llevadero mi trabajo el cual amaba pero no tanto como a ella. Sabia que era la correcta pero me alegraba haber decidido arriesgarme cuando, tras el Dilaudid ella al descubrir no se marcho, sino que simplemente me abrazo y me reconforto.

Ella sabia mis miedos, mi pasado, mis inseguridades y deseos. No tenia que fingir nada ni esconderle nada.

Recordé cuando ella noto mis dolores de cabeza, y cuan asustado estaba de lo que pudiera significar. Pero se mantuvo conmigo y me hizo pensarlo y analizarlo con calma. Hablo con su doctora jefe, la cual le tenia una gran estima y esta había examinado mis tomografías y dicho que no tenia nada aunque no debía preocuparme. Obvio que me había preocupado, si no había nada físico ocurriendo que mas podría ser? Pero ella no se detuvo. Me llevo al hospital mágico en Washington donde tras varias pruebas comprobaron que yo no tenia ni tendría esquizofrenia ya que el gen no había pasado. Me habían hecho muchas preguntas y llegaron a la conclusión que, básicamente era estrés y carga emocional. Que todo el trabajo que hacia, con todo ese entorno que vivía me pasaba factura haciendo que tuviera jaquecas. Me habían recetado medicamentos y una extraña poción ademas de ir eliminando mi adicción a cafeína. Hermione, tan inteligente y cariñosa como siempre, analizo todos los medicamentos y la poción y ayudándome a controlar que tomara todo en los parámetros correctos.

Ahora ya no sufría jaquecas y tras saber que no tenia esquizofrenia me había sacado un peso de encima.

Había llegado a casa. Aun vivíamos en el apartamento de soltero que tenia aunque este era suficiente para nosotros pensaba comprar una casa para mudarnos. Lo había hablado con Harry, el cual vivía con JJ y así buscar una casa cerca para no tener problemas con Teddy.

Harry era increíble, se había vuelto un hermano, un gran amigo. Y estaba con JJ, una maravillosa amiga y persona. No podía estar mas feliz por ellos. Sabia que JJ había tenido miedo ya que no quería que, al encontrar a alguien, este le pidiera dejar su trabajo. Pero Harry la apoyaba, le pedía que se cuidaba pero jamás la detenía.

Y Teddy, ese pequeño, que ahora no estaba tan pequeño pues tenia 6 años era un rayo de luz. Con su cabello multicolor, inocencia y travesura pura lograba hacernos reír y olvidar todos los problemas que pudieran ocurrir. El había entendido bastante bien el que tuviera a sus papa en el cielo. El que Harry y Hermione eran sus papas pero que se querían como hermanos. Tanto que los llamaba papa y mama y a JJ y a mi tíos, aunque a veces se le escapaba el papa a lo cual, tras hablarlo con Harry y que este no tuviera problemas, le explique que si deseaba también podía llamarme papa. Sonreí recordando. Éramos una extraña familia, pero nos queríamos y nos apoyábamos. Al igual con el equipo el cual había aceptado de maravilla a Hermione, Harry y Teddy.

-Mia, estoy en casa- dije mientras pasaba y cerraba la puerta. Al no encontrarla leyendo en el sillón o estudiando en el escritorio pregunte- donde estas?

-Hola amor, estoy aquí- me dijo con voz suave mientras aparecía del corredor y me besaba antes de abrazarme. Estaba hermosa, con un vestido gris y sus bucles sueltos. Parecía un ángel. Mi ángel.

-Estas hermosa. Como pasaste?- le pregunte mientras dejaba el bolso en el sillón de una plaza y me sentaba en el de tres plazas a lo cual ella se sentó en mis piernas recostándose sobre mi mientras yo la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Bien. Fui al trabajo en la mañana y en el almuerzo me encontré con Harry. Después en la tarde tuve una emergencia y después Salí antes.-dijo mientras seguía recostada sobre mi, aunque una de sus manos jugaba con mi cabello- y tu?

Me alegraba que siguiera sus sueños, ella había hecho pediatría en un inicio y después había seguido a leyes pero aunque no le había gustado tanto como pediatría lo termino por lo que ahora, ademas de doctora poseía el titulo de abogada. Pero podía ver que amaba a los niños y estaba feliz que hubiera llegado a ser jefe de pediatría en el hospital, siempre la apoyaría, sea el trabajo que sea.

-Todo tranquilo. Resolvimos un pequeño caso y después seguimos con el papeleo. Rossi nos invito a una cena el fin de semana a su casa.

-Claro. Así Jack y Teddy podrán jugar. El siempre me pregunta por Jack- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba- ve a ponerte cómodo, la cena ya esta pronta.

-Gracias. No demoro- le dije mientras me levantaba y después de darle un beso iba a ponerme algo mas cómodo.

Al volver la vi colocando las tasas a lo cual la ayude a sentarse y después que se sentara me senté para cenar. Me encantaba su comida. Lo hacia todo a mano y siempre agregaba algo especial. Cuando terminamos de comer y charlar ella se levanto de la mesa.

-Deja, yo retiro los platos y traigo el postre. Mientras tu abre tu regalo- me dijo mientras con la varita venia una caja con un moño levitando. Antes de que pudiera decir algo ella realizo el mismo hechizo en los platos y se fue a la cocina.

Curioso mire en dirección a la cocina antes de mirar el regalo. Estaba sorprendido. No esperaba ningún regalo. Además me sentía algo mal por no haberle traído nada. Saque la delicada cinta color dorada y deje la cajita en la mesa la cual, me di cuenta, era la similar a la que años atrás le había regalado a Mia de cumpleaños.

Al abrir note que tenia una base de algodón y arriba había un sobre que artesanalmente poseía pétalos de orquídea de cielo nocturno, la flor favorita de Mia, pero no decía nada en el. Más curioso aun me apresure a abrir el sobre recibiendo una hoja doblada a la mitad, la cual tenia una decoración similar a la del sobre, al desdoblar vi una foto la cual no conocía pero al leer rápidamente lo que ponía vi que hablaba de Mia. Me preocupe un poco aunque en algún lugar de mi mente sabia que conocía esa imagen pero no sabia exactamente de donde. Fue cuando note que había algo escrito en la otra mitad de la hoja y mi mundo dio vuelta.

1ra foto para papá. Te amamos mucho, estoy ansioso/a para verte dentro de ocho meses

Y debajo había una carita feliz. Me quede congelado. No podía creer en lo que leía. Ahora note de donde era la rara imagen. Era una ecografía. Para mujeres embarazadas. Con un embarazo. De un bebe. Mi bebe. Nuestro bebe.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo oí como Mia entraba al comedor y colocaba el postre en la mesa al cual ni mire simplemente me precipite sobre ella para abrazarla fuertemente y la elevaba unos centímetros para después besarla con todo mi amor, felicidad y agradecimiento que le tenia. Ella me había dado todo y ahora me regalaba algo mas especial aun.

Era algo que nunca había imaginado tener. Pero que ahora notaba la posibilidad solo podía imaginar mi futuro con el. Al ver sus hermosos ojos marrones, iluminados y felices y su enorme sonrisa que me dejaba ver cuanto me amaba y me quería y al posar mi mano en su plano vientre lo supe.

Era feliz. Completa y totalmente feliz.


End file.
